Question: Nadia is a gardener. She plants $1$ row of roses in a garden. Each row has $5$ roses. How many roses did Nadia plant in the garden?
The number of roses that Nadia planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of roses planted in each row. The product is $1\text{ rows of roses} \times 5\text{ roses per row}$ $1\text{ rows of roses} \times 5\text{ roses per row} = 5$ roses